


people fall in love in mysterious ways

by llamas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (not to mention hes like eight feet tall), M/M, also some people that you may know come in later, and i feel like luke always calls him ashy or some cute shit like that, and i feel like luke is more of the guy, and if youre reading this just keep in mind that this includes glasses!ashton so beware muahaha, and mentions of malum, but its always the other way around, but shh youre not supposed to know that yet, i also think ashtons adorable, i know ash is older but hes still short compared to luke and he has really fluffy hair, idk i just dont like ittttt, yes this is lashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamas/pseuds/llamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're swinging back and forth now, and ashton tries to ignore the fact that his heart is beating loudly as the gorgeous blond boy tells him his name, <em>and he realizes that he's in fact not drunk</em>, and he knows he should say something, but all ashton can do is sit there and stare at him dumbly; at his perfect hair and his perfect eyes and his perfect legs (if that's not creepy, which he thinks it is, but <em>they're just so long</em>) and perfect beautiful face that is so goddamn beautiful. and also that fucking lipring. yeah, that too.<br/>•<br/>or the one where michael tries too hard to find ashton a date (and as much as he hates to admit it) it ended up working when him and calum drag him out to a party (but he ended up talking to somebody other than his date oops.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	people fall in love in mysterious ways

"Ashton, get up."

Calum violently shook Ashton's shoulders in an attempt to wake him up.

"Mm," Ashton groaned, turning his back on Calum and swatting at his hand. "go away, Cal."

"No, _get up_."

Calum grabbed the blanket and picked it up off the sleeping boy. The cold air hit Ashton's bare legs, and so he lifted his head to glare at Calum, but he only managed to fully open one eye, which probably looked really pathetic.

"You've been asleep for a while," Calum tossed the blanket onto a chair nearby. "Michael needs you awake, dressed, and in his room by two."

Ashton raised an eyebrow — as best he could, given that fact that he was rudely woken up (and still half asleep or just super tired, he doesn't know yet) — and frowned. Why on earth would Michael need him in his room? On somewhat of a different note, it's more Michael and Calum's room (Calum hardly ever stays in his and Ashton's room, certain that they roomed Cal with him and not Michael.)

"You mean your room?" Ashton said, trying to sound cockyish to cover up the sleep in his voice.

Calum poked his tongue out. "It's not my room." he shot back.

Ashton felt a smirk pulling at the ends of his lips. "You always end up in Michael's bed anyway,"

Ashton felt a smack upside his head and once again glared at Calum (an actual glare, with two eyes, Ashton noted) who turned around and headed towards the door.

"Just hurry up."

Ashton stuck his tongue out at Calum's back, then sat up in his bed, eyeing the blanket on the chair. He weighed his options for a moment — he swore, if this was about that stupid party tonight, he'll kick Calum for waking him up so early because he's not going and actually getting out of bed to see Michael would be a huge waste of time — before grabbing the blanket and spreading it over him, warmth enveloping him.

He curled up, getting comfortable again. Fuck Michael. If he needed to talk to him so bad he should just come here.

Ashton yawned, closing his eyes.

-

"Ashton Irwin, get out of bed."

Ashton was slowly brought back from his slumber to a loud voice saying his name. He swore, if it was Calum again - but when he listened closely, _it wasn't Calum's voice_ , and when he opened his eyes and his vision focused, it ended up being Michael standing over his bed instead.

Michael put his hands of his hips, tilting his head at Ashton accusingly. "I thought Calum woke you up?"

"He did," Ashton grumbled, rubbing at his eye. "he just didn't do a very good job keeping me awake."

With a roll of his eyes, Michael grabbed Ashton's arm, pulling him up and off his bed.

"Wha-"

"I needed you in my room half an hour ago," Michael said, dropping his arm as he turnt and tugged open Ashton's drawer, pushing aside all sorts of clothing, pulling out some pair of old, ripped jeans that Ashton didn't even know existed anymore. "put those on."

He tossed them to Ashton, who caught them, looking down at them, then back up. "I just woke up," he whined.

"Ashton."

"What?"

"It's nearly three."

"Your point?"

"It's past noon."

"Call it a nap if you want, I don't care, I was sleeping."

"Just put on those pants."

Ashton huffed as Michael crossed his arms over his chest, waiting (not so) patiently for Ashton to oblige.

"Why can't you be a little more thoughtful of others feelings?"

"Why can't you be a little less annoying?"

Ashton rolled his eyes, pulling on the jeans. "Haha, very funny."

He shifted around in the jeans, the feeling of being bare in just boxers was definitely more comfortable than the cold and tight — really, tight — fabric of his skinny jeans. He pouted, his bottom lip sticking out and he raised an eyebrow at Michael.

"What else you want me to do, run you a bath?"

Michael smirked amusedly, much to Ashton's annoyance, and led Ashton to his room, where Calum was sitting on a bed, criss cross apple sauce with his laptop resting on his legs.

Ashton made his way over to Calum, siting next to him.

Calum looked over at him. "I see you're finally awake. I guess my attempts didn't work."

"Nope."

"Of course." He turned his attention back to his laptop.

Michael laughed, ruffling Calum's hair, looking over to Ashton.

"So, you know there's a party going on tonight at Harry's-"

Ashton groaned. He knew it. This whole thing was a huge waste of time. Because of Calum and Michael and Harry and his stupid party.

Ashton stood up, and swung his foot out, landing a kick on Calum's shin.

"Oi! What was that for?" Calum jumped, definitely not expecting that. "Michael said it, not me." he added defensively.

Ashton frowned. "I'm not going to that stinkin' party."

"Why not?" Michael asked. "Parties are great."

"No, first of all, they're not." Ashton pouted. "They'll most likely leave you drunk and having sex. And plus I'm tired."

Calum pursed his lips. "Ash, you're always tired."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Michael cut in. "But, Ashton,"

"What?"

"Calum and I were gonna find you a date."

"What?"

"Yeah," Calum smiled innocently as Ashton threw his hands over his face. "we already asked a couple girls. They were all nice, but they already had dates. But it's okay, we'll find you one."

Ashton let his hands fall down limply, scowling at the two.

"You idiots."

Calum pouted. "How are we the idiots?"

"Because I'm not going to that party." Ashton repeated.

"Well you are now," Michael tapped his foot stubbornly. "we're making you. You need to get out."

"I do get out," Ashton nibbled on his bottom lip, thinking back to all the times those two had dragged him out to places (okay, so maybe he didn't go willingly, but that still counts as going _out_ out, right?)

Calum snorted. "Of your bed? Sometimes. Of your room? Hardly ever."

"I'm offended," Ashton scoffed. He did too get out of his room. Not all the time, but sometimes. It still counts. Right now counts.

"Anyway," Michael sighed. "I get worried about you sometimes, and you just need to get out and hang out with friends more often."

"Yeah," Calum agreed. "you're always holed up in your bed, either sleeping or on your phone."

"Or I'm outside hanging out with you guys, or eating, or in school." Ashton laughed mockingly with a look that meant he wasn't pleased.

"Oh please, when was the last time you hung out with us?"

"Um, hello? We always go to that place downtown that gives us the free coupons. You don't remember that?"

"Okay, that doesn't really count anymore. You never want to go these days, so we kinda have to force you out. That's not really "hanging out", Ash."

"Still. Just enjoy the fact that I at least go with you. Besides, if I didn't stick around, people would think you two'd be dating, seeing the way you guys act around eachother."

Calum's eyes flickered over to Michael's, and for a second, Ashton felt proud of himself for saying that, but then Calum brought his hand up and knocked it on the back of his head and just like that he almost regretted it.

Ashton groaned, rubbing the sore spot. "I was kidding,"

"Still, just enjoy the fact that I didn't crack your skull." Calum mocked.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Just shut up you two and get ready for the party."

-

Ashton couldn't believe it. Those two wankers actually managed to get him a date. For fucks sake. He counted everytime Michael had texted him that he found him a date, then a minute later texts again saying that his date already had a date. He ended up with the number 6.

He was originally going to lock his door and keep anyone out from trying to get him to that party, but since they found him a date, it'd be kinda rude to leave her alone when he was being expected (by her _and_ the other two dicks)

"Assholes," Ashton muttered, pulling a different, less wrinkled shirt over his head (specifically the one that Michael picked out and laid out on his bed earlier) and stood infront of the mirror to examine his outfit, fiddling around with his hair.

This girl, Ella, they told him, was more than likely to show up in a dress though, so he should at least put some effort into his hair to make it look _nice_. But if he was completely honest with himself, he didn't care what he looked like. He didn't want to go to this fucking party in the first place.

After a few turns infront of the mirror and fixing his hair twice, Ashton just said screw it and grabbed his phone, cursing Calum and Michael, and leaving.

-

He could already hear the upbeat music and he wasn't even close to Harry's driveway. He could already see the flashing lights through the windows and see people already stumbling around as shadows on the walls and he already felt sick.

A cold breeze ran through the darkness of the night, the trees rustling, the leave rustling against eachother.

Ashton grimaced, slowing his pace and wrapping his arms around himself, trying to warm himself up. It was too damn cold for this.

Of course, he'd rather be in his bed, all warm under the covers, but not showing up would make him look like a huge douchebag — and really, who wants to be one of _those_ guys — so Ashton kept on walking until he made it to the house.

Harry's currently living (with Zayn and another boy he hasn't quite met yet) in a flat not too far from the university Ashton attends but he still figures that maybe he should've brought a car to drive back in — he also figured that since Harry, Zayn and these three other boys have started a band and are so confident that they're not going to go to uni because _they're way too cool for that_ — but his thoughts leave as soon as he walks up to the door.

The first thought that comes to mind is, _should I knock_? He actually hasn't been to a party in ages. Like, we're talking years. So he's kinda forgotten. Ashton lifted his fist up, and was about to knock, but then he thought about how _no one will hear me over the loud music anyway_ , so he drops his fist, and-

"Hey mate, you gonna go in, or what?"

Ashton flinches at the voice behind him. He turns around quickly, nearly bumping into a boy.

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry..." he stutters, getting out of the boy's way. _Great_ , he thinks. _I probably looked like the biggest idiot standing infront of the door_. Hoping that the boy would just walk by him and go inside —both of them forgetting what just occurred and never to see eachother again — will possibly (more so for Ashton's sake) avoid any awkward or embarrassing conversations, but unfortunately, that's not what happened.

"I'm Niall,"

Ashton lifts his head, his eyes creeping into the other boy's oh-so-familiar baby blue ones. Then he realizes.

"Oh, yeah, I know you, you're from Harry's band."

Well, so much for not seeing eachother ever again.

Niall grins. "Yup, that's me." his wide smile shows off braces and crooked teeth. "But I don't know if I've met you before."

"No, you haven't." Ashton said with a shy upturn of his lips. "I've only seen you sing with the band- er, that sounds creepy. But you know what I mean. When you guys were practicing one day, Zayn invited Michael and Cal and I to go see-"

"Right. I think I remember seeing you," Niall chuckles, holding his hand out. "and your name is?"

Ashton looks down at his hand, dumbfounded for a second, until he realizes OH, RIGHT, and shakes his hand.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Ashton,"

"Nice to meet you mate. Now, I kinda saw you just earlier, and," Niall walked up to the door, pushing it open slightly, motioning for Ashton to follow him in. "you don't have to knock."

"Right..." Ashton is right behind Niall, entering the building. He instantly felt the music vibrating in his chest. He took a look around. Not much had changed since he last came here since he last visited Harry's. He's been here enough times in the past that he could easily maneuver his way around the house without being told what room was where.

And, you know, since he's in a big enclosed space with too many people around and he'll probably want to go hide up in Zayn's room for the rest of the night until everybody's gone, other than the fact that the whole place is trashed with drinks spilled on the floor and flashing lights blinding him every two seconds and not to mention the fucking body heat from the five million guests that they invited, yeah, he could make his way pretty darn easily through the place.

Ashton sighed, looking around. He could spot at least four couples eating eachother's faces off and two practically having sex with their clothes on. How on earth was he supposed to find Michael?

Then he realized he could get Niall to help him. And then he realized that Niall had disappeared into the crowd, probably had spotted a pretty girl he could talk to.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he brushed away the small amount of disappointment drifting around in his chest and took a step forward into the room.

Already he knew that this was gonna be a long night.

-

Finally, after circling each room twice, (and pushing past dozens of drunk and horny and sweaty people) he found Michael, Calum and his date.

She was cute, he admitted. Dark hair that went down to her chest, and not abnormally skinny. And the fact that she wasn't dressed up as slutty like most of the other girls, he decided he would try to give her a chance.

"Hey," he said as he walked up to the three standing by the wall with their drinks. "I've been looking for ages for you guys."

He took a deep breath. Keep your cool, and don't act like an idiot. Keep your cool, and don't act like an idiot. Keep your cool, and-

"Ashton, meet Ella."

The girl smiled, lifting her hand in a small wave.

"Hi, how are you?"

Ashton instantly took a liking to her.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"Great, thanks. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Calum grinned. "You two are cute." he grabbed Michael by the arm. "We're gonna be leaving now, and leave you two be."

Michael winked at them, being pulled away by Calum. "Be safe, kids! Use protection!"

Ashton felt a blush crawl up his cheeks. _I don't want to do that, you dipstick_.

"So. How was your day?"

Ashton quickly turned to Ella. "Who, me?" then he facepalmed. _Of course she meant you, stupid_.

He ignored her small laugh and answered hastily, "good, it was good. How about yours?"

She nodded. "Good."

They fell into a silence after that, Ashton mentally smacking himself as he kept thinking about how he just made a fool of himself. He doesn't want her to _like_ like him, but he wants her to at least like him. Of course, though, he wouldn't exactly be surprised of Ella walked away any second now, thinking that he's dumb (because he sure thinks that) and stupid (yeah, that too.)

"Look," Ella broke the silence. Ashton gave her his attention. "I like you and all, and I think you're a super cool guy, but,"

 _Here it comes_.

"I know we both would rather be with somebody else right now. I mean, no offense of course, but someone had to say it and...to be honest, you seem like too nice of a guy to say it."

_Wait, huh?_

Ashton looked at her, dumbfounded because _that's exactly what he wanted_ , and so he cleared his throat and nodded.

"Um, yeah, okay, yeah." he said, giving her a small smile, hoping they could leave eachother on a positive note. "Nice meeting you, um, friends?"

She laughed quietly, nodding in agreement. "Friends." Then she looked over his shoulder, staring into the crowd.

Ashton turned his head around, curious as to what she was looking at, and holy god damn of mother earth, it wasn't a what but a _who_.

"I'm, uh, I'm gonna go now. Um, nice meeting you, have a good night." She grinned at him once more, patting his shoulder in a friendly kind of way. "Bye,"

"See ya." Ashton mumbled quietly, just a little bit under his breath, too interested in what exactly Ella was headed towards — as was probably most of the people in the building, because just take a look at those legs — because he was truly _gorgeous_ , (and that lipring was pretty attractive as well.)

Ashton felt himself getting a little dizzy, so he shook himself out of his daze, and leaned up against the wall, because collapsing here isn't really the best way to end your night.

He could also feel people bumping into him with their shoulder, but he couldn't really be bothered, because that _angel_ he was too busy _admiring_ was walking perfectly with those _fucking_ legs through the house, running into so many girls asking for his name.

Of course, because he was across the room (and partially blind 'cause he didn't bring his glasses because somebody — ahem, _Michael_ — told him not to wear them because _unless you want your whole outfit to look like shit, don't wear your glasses. That shirt looks at least ten years old_ , and he responded with, _you picked it out_ , and Michael said, _sorry, didn't have much of a choice since all your other shirts had holes the size of fucking craters in them_.)

But he could still see the beauty in his face even though he was far away. And he was getting closer now, so he could see him looking straight back at him, which made his face burn and he felt like could practically melt or die (or both) right there as his figure becomes less and less fuzzy. In fact, he could actually see him clearly now because _he was walking right towards him_.

Ashton stood up straight — and kinda shuffled forward so he didn't look as sloppy as he pictured he did slouched lazily against the wall — not knowing _why_ this mysterious, blonde, and really tall boy was coming straight at him. He had this smirk on his face that he didn't really know if he liked or if he was scared of. He felt it was kinda both.

Ashton gulped, his face still burning, the boy's eyes never leaving his. The tall blonde finally reached him, and he was about to open his mouth and speak, but he didn't stop infront of him. No, he literally slammed Ashton against the wall, bringing his lips up to his ears.

"I saw you looking at me with that blush of yours," a deep voice whispered. Ashton could feel his heart thumping, and as any other girl in this room would want to be in his position right now, all he felt was scared.

As he felt a knee feel it's way between his legs, he came to his senses because he definitely did _not_ want this, shoved the boy off of him, and, breathing heavily, he pushed blondie aside and walked speedily towards the door, wanting to get out of here as quickly as possibly.

Ashton was shaking and couldn't help but feel slightly violated, and moved as hurriedly as he could through the crowd. "Fuck, shit, dammit-" he cursed. "shit, fuck-"

"Wait," a hand grasped onto his shoulder, making him whip around. He met eyes with that gorgeous blues, (who, he had to remind himself, made a move on him) and tried to shake his hand off, but it held onto his shoulder with a tight grip. "please, wait. I'm sorry."

For a moment, Ashton could feel only his and the boy's presence, all the other bodies surrounding them disappeared. It was only him and this, _this beautiful dick_ ; his blonde hair sticking up perfectly, his breath heavy from trying to catch up with Ashton, and his stupid lip ring.

The boy then slowly slid his hand down Ashton's arm — and Ashton thought he was trying to make anther move on him — but it stopped at his wrist, and he softly grabbed it, then stepped infront of Ashton and started to softly tug him forward.

Confused, Ashton just went along with it, because first of all, he didn't seem like he was actually a _bad_ person, but as stunning as the angel was, he was probably drunk as hell and didn't know what he was doing. They were headed to the exit, as well, and he didn't want him to get run over by a truck.

They finally broke through to the doors, which blondie pushed open and dragged Ashton outside. He took a big breath of the fresh air — because he could actually _breath_ — and took notice of the clouds of breath from his exhale.

Still gripping his wrists, the tall boy kinda smiled down at Ashton, and tugged his wrist again, whispering a small "c'mon" to him. Then they started walking.

-

They somehow ended up at the park across the street, sitting next to eachother on the swings, the moonlight shining down on them (and as much as Ashton hates to admit it, he's also been stealing short, quick glances over to the blonde boy beside him because _shit_.)

They don't really say anything, only both enjoying the quietness of the night, (Ashton still questioning if he was drunk or not because it didn't seem like he was, but with the way he pushed him against the wall you can never be too sure) despite the booming beat of the music from the party still going on across the street, which leads to his next thought; why the hell they are sitting on the swings in the park.

Moments passed, and they're swinging back and forth now, and Ashton still knows nothing about this boy. Although he tries to ignore the fact that his heart is beating loudly in the night, because he didn't want him to hear it (that'd be embarrassing.)

"Luke."

Ashton hears that voice once again, coming from the boy, and he's assuming he means his name is Luke, because his name isn't Luke, it's Ashton. And he knows that he should say something, but ohmygodhe'sbeautiful, he just _can't_.

Because this _Luke_ has perfect hair, and perfect eyes, and perfect legs, and a perfect face. Also, that lipring he mentioned before? Yeah, it's making him want to jump off a cliff.

Luke kinda awkwardly stared down at his lap, feeling the cute boy with the curly hair stare at him. He wanted to know what his name was, wasn't he gonna tell him?

"U-um..." Ashton stuttered out. He locked eyes with that Luke, those stunning eyes staring straight back at him.

He wouldn't necessarily call his eyes _blue_. He's say the shade was more of the sky colour on a cloudy day blue, but with dark ring of dark, ocean blue around the outsides. But then again-oh wait.

 _Right_.

"Ashton, my name's Ashton."

Luke lifted his head, meeting the hazel eyed boy's gaze. He also had wavy almost curly hair the colour of almond with slightly sandy blonde dusting it. Luke smiled softly, hoping to get a positive reaction from the other boy, since what happened back in the party wasn't exactly the greatest way of saying 'hello.'

And Ashton smiled back with the most adorable smile and not to mention two fucking _dimples_.

"I'm, uh, really sorry," Luke started, wanting to have a conversation with Ashton. "about, you know..."

"Yeah," Ashton nodded. "I know. It's okay. You know, in the moment you just..."

"...I just thought you-"

"Yeah, I get it. It's totally cool."

"Okay."

Silence rose around them. Not exactly the conversation he was looking for. Luke sighed quietly.

Ashton kicked his foot against the ground, hearing Luke's sigh and automatically jumping to a million different conclusions as to what it meant. Was he bored of me? Did he think I was stupid? Does he hate me? Is he gonna leave me here?

"Hey, um, do you wanna maybe, uh..."

Ashton looked back up at Luke, Luke's stuttering breaking his train of thought. He offered a tiny smile is assurance, hoping to let him know that he wasn't judging him.

"um, I'm just trying to ask if you wanted to head over to my place, er, not like that, of course, I just want to be friends, er, if that's okay, I'm just wondering if you wanted to hang out at my place for a bit, if you have nowhere to go-"

Ashton grinned to himself, hearing Luke ramble on and on nervously. He should go. He had nothing better to do anyway, so why not?

"Sure, let's go."

And with that, Luke shut up and (that blush was still there) gave another smile to Ashton, standing up. "You wanna leave now, or...?"

Ashton nodded once. "Yeah, um," he reached for his phone. "Just lemme...uh, lemme text my friend first?"

"Yeah, for sure."

Ashton went into his messages, quickly choosing Calum's name and typing in a quick text and sending it.

**To: Calum**

**won't be back tonight. and before you assume anything no its not like that i just made a new friend. also tell mikey not to worry. x**

He clicked off his phone and shoved it back into his pocket, looking up at Luke. He stood up as well, next to Luke.

Luke bit his lip (and Ashton swore he was playing with that lipring with his tongue and he just about died) and shifts nervously on his feet.

"Uh, I don't have a car so w're gonna have to walk. Um, I'm sorry. I know I should've-"

"No, it's okay. I don't have one either, I walked here anyway so it's all good." Ashton reassured. Luke felt a small amount of worry disappear and a bit more ease wormed it's way into his chest.

They walked next to eachother in silence, both not knowing what to talk about. It wasn't exactly awkward though. It was kind of a nice, soothing silence.

Eventually, Luke brought up a conversation, asking Ashton about what songs he likes to listen to .

"Um, Blink 182...you know them?"

"Yeah actually, I love them. My favourite song is _I miss you_. I love that song."

"Really? That's one of my favourite songs as well,"

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, it is."

The two continued chatting, time flying by so quickly. Soon enough, Luke was unlocking his door to his apartment.

"It's not much," Luke pushed open the door. "but it's my home."

Ashton stepped in, looking around. It was a typical apartment; a small kitchen area, a living room area with a tv and two bedrooms.

"It's okay, I like it. It's cozy," Ashton toed off his shoes, following Luke into the first bedroom.

"This is my room. Um," Luke said, facing Ashton, totally ignoring his stuffed penguin that was sitting on his pillow at the moment, and secretly hoping that Ashton wouldn't notice, but apparently he's been looking back and forth from Ashton to his stuffy so of course Ashton is gonna look.

And he giggled when he saw him.

He fucking _giggled_.

"Aw!" Ashton picked up the penguin that was on Luke's bed. "Is he yours?"

Luke nodded, walking over and sitting down on his bed. "Yeah, my grandma got him for me on Christmas when I was younger."

Ashton held penguin out to get a good look at him. "Hm, kinda explains why he looks a little old. Has he got a name?"

"Uh..." Luke felt a blush madly burn his cheeks. Ashton smiled, waving the penguin around in front of Luke's face.

"What's his name, Luke?"

Luke ignored the way his heart did a little flutter thing when his name rolled off Ashton's tongue so easily and cleared his throat.

"Fluffy."

He felt his face get hot again, and Ashton pulled the stuffy back into his chest and hugged it tightly, (making Luke's heart flutter again but shh let's not talk about that) and laughed.

"Fluffy. How typical," Ashton teased.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Look, I was seven, okay? Don't ask me how."

Ashton giggled _again_ , placing the doll back where he got it.

"Make yourself at home," Luke said, sitting down on his bed. "Um, there's not much to do really, just talk I guess."

"I'm good with that," Ashton replied, sitting next to Luke.

He straightened out his shirt nervously, feeling Luke's gaze on him. Ashton looked down at his hands, his fingers fumbling together.

He looked up and met Luke's gaze and wondered _why_ he was staring at him.

"So..." He tried to start a conversation, but Luke just continued to smile at him.

"What are you doing?" Ashton questioned. "I'm not anything great to look at,"

He raised an eyebrow, feeling a blush crawl onto his cheeks. Luke bit his lip, smiling, his own face getting hot, yet his confidence not fading.

"I don't mind."

(Ashton's heart did not just do a flip there.)

It seemed like minutes until the two tore away from eachother's gazes. Ashton looked back down, a shy smile gracing his lips.

"You know, for the record," he spoke up. Luke turned his attention to him, "you're not that bad yourself."


End file.
